Lessons In Love
by Dark Romanticism
Summary: 58 39; Gojyo is in high school and is failing. So he decides to get a tutor. Crap ass summary. I apologize. It's my first fic so just be warned that it might suck!R
1. Troubles

Lessons In Love

"Ugh! I can't do this!" Gojyo yelled to himself slamming his math book shut. He shoved it away from himself, disheveling the other things on his desk. Gojyo sat there for a minute, staring into space before he leaned forward to open a desk drawer. He searched blindly for a couple seconds before he pulled out a pack of Hi-Lites and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. He held the smoke in for a moment before blowing it out through is mouth.

Gojyo was seventeen and in twelfth grade. High school was the bane of his existence. He was already failing in math and it was only third month of the school year. No matter how hard he tried, Gojyo could never seem to do any better in the damn subject. He didn't have many friends either. Just an anti-social blonde called Sanzo and an annoying kid who trailed after him 24/7.

Gojyo sighed and stubbed out his cig. He glanced over at his math book. He sighed again, he would just have to tell his teacher that he didn't get it.

"But sir-"

"No buts, Gojyo, this is the fourth time that you've come to me saying that you didn't know to do your homework."

Gojyo let out a frustrated moan and glared into the multi-colored eyes of his teacher.

"But I really don't have a _clue_ of what I am doing" he said this very slow, pausing between each syllable.

"Maybe if you'd actually pay attention in class then maybe you wouldn't have that problem." Said his teacher with the same slowness.

"So…you're not going to help me at all, you're just gonna sit back and watch me fail, is that what you're telling me?" He couldn't believe that his teacher wouldn't help him at all.

"Maybe you should get a tutor." His teacher said in a know-it-all tone.

"Well I might just do that considering you're no friggin' help." Gojyo said coolly before walking out of the classroom to go to lunch.


	2. Finding A Tutor

A/N: Whoo! Ok soooo first ficcy that I have ever posted EVER! I'm a bit psyched….dunno why but, oh well. Ok So I did warn you in the summary that this fic has a very high chance of being crap but I'll keep updating and whoever doesn't like it then…just be kind in reviews. This fic is yaoi and whoever doesn't like _that _can KISS MY ASS! Alrighty Then on with the second chapter…

Sesshy Is Sexii: Thanks a bunch! I'll work on making my chapters longer, kay?

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna put this on every few chappies so listen and listen up good…I do not own Saiyuki in anyway way. I don't own the boys, the plot, or anything. Having admitted that I am going to go cry for a bit.

"Can you believe it! He just told me that he wouldn't help me and sent me on my way!"

"You're exaggerating. Homura's tough, but not heartless." Said the blonde, taking a bit of his lunch. Gojyo looked at him skeptically. "Ok maybe I'm exaggerating _a bit_ but he still didn't help me…"

"Maybe you should take his advice and get a tutor." Stated Sanzo, shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or you could actually pay attention for a change." Said a young brunette that came up behind Sanzo and sat down next to him.

"Shut up, bakasaru." Gojyo said lamely.

"Well it's true! Maybe you could actually take notes instead of daydreaming about some girl. Wow that'd be a shocker." He said with mock wonder.

"Well I'll have you know that girls are much more interesting than school, Goku."

"Whatever."

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their lunch. "Yeah," Gojyo said suddenly, "I think I'm gonna get a tutor."

"Good for you." Goku said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Where can you find one though?" Gojyo thought aloud.

"Sometimes other students put up fliers on the notice board saying that they'll tutor people for money." Sanzo said matter-of-factly.

"Well then," he said, standing up and picking up his tray, "I'll go check that out now."

"I've never seen you seen you so serious about your grades, Gojyo." Goku teased.

"Screw you, monkey. I need to pass twelfth grade, if I have to spend another friggin' year in this hell hole I'm gonna put a bullet between my eyes." Gojyo said glumly.

"Alright, alright."

"Hm…lets see here…" muttered Gojyo, looking at the fliers advertising tutoring sessions. The ones for twelfth grade calculus were surprisingly expensive. They were all big bright sheets of paper with big colorful writing saying that they were available once a week and that they were 20 to 25. Finally he came across one that was okay. A single sheet of plain, white paper with green lettering.

Twelfth grade math tutoring 

_Costs ten to fifteen dollars_

_Available Thursday and Saturdays_

_Contact Cho Hakkai at 231-1911_

Gojyo took down the paper, folded it and slipped it into his pocket. Cho Hakkai. He had heard of him, he was supposedly one of the smartest in the school. He was in the principal's honor class. He wondered why he wasn't charging more. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'm not complaining. _Cho Hakkai. _Yeah I'm gonna give him a call._

A/N: How was it? Bad Good? What? Review please…but be kind. 


	3. Found One!

A/N: Wahahahahaha! I have returned with another chapter! Ok so in this chapter we finally get to see my little rendition of Hakkai. He's not that different from the original thing. Still polite and smiling. I'm sorry that this took so long to update but its kinda hard. I couldn't figure out what Hakkai and Gojyo should say, plus I've got the flu and need to rest and I'm a bit delirious. Okidoki then, lets get on with it...

**Sesshy Is Sexii**: Confidence and self-esteem…I'll work on that. I'm glad you like it, I didn't think anyone would and I'm not saying that because I don't have self-esteem, I really didn't think anyone would like it but I'm glad you do.

**Altosaxkrs1**: Thank you. I love Hakkai too…who doesn't?

Ring…ring…ring…beepbeepbeep.

The sound that Gojyo had been hearing for the past hour and a half, the busy signal. Who was this guy? Why was he on the phone for so long? _I'll try to call tomorrow when he's hopefully less busy. _Gojyo thought, putting the phone down. "Time for bed." He said to himself, stretching and heading towards his bedroom door. He walked in and shut the door behind him before pulling off his shirt and flinging it to God-knows-where. He looked around at his room, which looked like a tornado had gone through it ten times over. _If only mom and dad could see this, man, they'd be laughing their asses off. _That thought seemed amusing at first but after about three seconds it made him kind of…sad. He didn't like to think about his parents that much. They had thrown him out of the house when he was fifteen because he wasn't his father's child. He found it ridiculous that his mother slept with another man and then threw him out of the house once he was old enough. His father knew that Gojyo wasn't his and his mother admitted it and said she was sorry and that she would get rid of him as soon as possible. His mother didn't dare get a divorce because his father was filthy rich. So one night his father gave him a suitcase and one hundred dollars. Well…he gave him a _suitcase_ anyway and then Gojyo had threatened to go to social services if he didn't give him cash. With that money he managed to spend a few night at some cheap, shitty motel until he got a job and could get his own apartment. The thought of his parent still bothered him though. He hadn't heard from them or his step-brother once in two years…

The sound of the phone ringing jolted him out of his reverie. He looked around not quite sure if it was his or his neighbors, that happened a lot. When the phone rang again he was sure it was his. He ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Cho Hakkai, I think you called earlier?"

"Oh yeah, hi. This is Sha Gojyo, you don't know me but we go to the same high school and I, uh, saw your flier for help in twelfth grade math and, uh, I was wondering if…I could take you up on that offer…"

"Oh, yes…sure we could arrange to have some sort of meeting if you'd like. We could meet tomorrow during lunch and set up a time and place."

"Uh…yeah, sure, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you…"

Gojyo hung up the phone. He hadn't realized how embarrassing it was to have a tutor who was in your grade.

"I got a tutor." Gojyo announced to Sanzo and Goku the next morning during homeroom.

"Whoop-de-shit" Sanzo said, not even looking up from the book he was engrossed in.

"Thank you so much for your support, Genjyo Sanzo." Gojyo said, looking daggers at Sanzo.

"No problem" Sanzo said sarcastically

"Keh…prick…"

"Hey," said one of the prep boys that sat near them, "could you guys actually try not getting into some form of a fight this morning" he said with a look of disgust on his face. Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo just glared at the guy. The three weren't exactly popular/preps and usually hated everyone that were. They were more on the punky/rebel list. Sanzo could be part of the prep's group, he was smart, handsome, and was pretty much clean-cut when he wanted to be but he hated people who went with something just because their friends say so and can't think for themselves so he stuck with being a rebel.

"How 'bout you mind your own business, pretty boy." Sanzo said in a calm voice. The whole thing would have turned into one big fight if their teacher hadn't arrived.

"Morning class." The purple haired teacher said cheerfully.

"Morning Ms. Yaone." Came the conditioned response from the students in monotone.

Gojyo walked out onto the grounds, where everyone usually ate their lunch. He looked around at all the kids eating and chatting away. He suddenly realized that he didn't have a clue of what Cho Hakkai looked like. _Great, _he thought, bitterly, _this is startin' out really terrific_.

"Excuse me, are you Sha Gojyo?" said a soft voice behind him. Gojyo turned quickly to see a young man, slightly shorter than himself, with dark brown hair and stunning emerald eyes. He wore glasses and a black turtleneck and khaki pants.

"Uh…yeah, I'm Gojyo…" he said slowly, there was something about this guy that made him feel…not uneasy but…something else.

"It Cho Hakkai." He said, bowing slightly.

"Oh yeah? Ok…cool.." he was starting to feel a bit apprehensive, this guy was to polite to be real. They walked together to the nearest available table and sat down.

"So you're having troubles in math?"

"Yeah, calculus" Gojyo said in a it's-no-big-deal tone.

"Well…its very rare for anyone to be really good in math, let alone calculus."

"But you've got to be pretty good at it to actually be tutoring people in it." Gojyo said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, well…I guess I've just got a mind that works in numbers."

"Right…"

Hakkai looked at the red head. There was something about him that reminded of him of something. He felt like he had known Sha Gojyo for years, the feeling creeped him out a bit.

"Well," he said breaking the tension that had been slowly building between the two, "should we set up a date?"

Gojyo stirred at the word 'date'. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking that Hakkai's eyes were so…beautiful…_What the hell am I thinking!_, he suddenly thought. Then he realized that Hakkai was waiting for an answer.

"Oh…yeah…sorry. Um…your flier said that you were available…Thursdays and Saturdays…I think." At his words, Hakkai face seemed to fall a bit.

"Oh, uh, yes it did but I'm available just about everyday except for Sundays now." He said, his voice carried a slightly sad note to it.

"Ah…well…um, I'm free…any week day, really." Gojyo didn't belong to any clubs or anything.

"Ok so…how about Mondays and Wednesdays? At…say…seven?" Hakkai said just randomly picking out days and times.

"Ok, sure." Gojyo said. The tension was unbelievable. They were both feeling the same strange emotion that they couldn't quite place. "Where should we meet?" Gojyo asked. "…You're place?" Hakkai suggested. He didn't want to go and study at the library because sometimes it got a little crowded. "Yeah, that's fine. Here…um do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" "Yes, here." He motioned to the bag that he had brought with him. He pulled out the needed items and handed them to Gojyo, who scribbled down his address and his phone number.

"Thank you, Gojyo-san." Said Hakkai cheerfully, all traces that he was acting sad earlier, completely gone.

"Yeah no problem. See you tomorrow, then"

They went their separate ways. Both thinking the same thing, _Who was that guy?_

A/N: I should be severely punished for making this chapter like this. Like I said, I had no idea what to make the two do. Flames are welcome for this chapter.


	4. Dreams and Recollections

A/N: Ok then! So, uh, fourth chapter…ROCK ON! Yea…So thanks to reviewers, y'all rock my socks! (Hands random plushies of Saiyuki characters to each and every reviewer) Ok so…Finally mentions of Kanan in here…whoopee…uh...Oh yea! I don't know if it's just me or my computer or whatever, but it's really hard to tell when I'm changing settings. Like when I go from one part of the story to another I can't seem to get the paragraphs separated right and it might be confusing to some people and I really need them in this chapter so hopefully it works out. But if it doesn't…then bear with me, ok? I thought up this chapter while walking through the jungle (AKA forest on an island) and I think its pretty good so…hopefully you all will too.

Chapter 4:

Once Gojyo was home, drinking his coffee, and skimming, mindlessly through numerous television channels, he finally had time to think about the days events. _Cho Hakkai, _he thought again. _Who is he? I feel like I've known him for years…those eyes…_Once again he found himself thinking of those emerald pools. When he had first looked at the eyes of the other boy something had stirred in his memory. His eyes, his voice and his face…it was like trying to solve some sort of weird mystery and it was driving him insane.

Hakkai tried to concentrate on his homework but after a while he realized that it was useless. He couldn't stop thinking about Sha Gojyo. _So strange…_he thought, making himself some green tea, he too was feeling the same odd feeling that Gojyo was feeling._ His voice did sound a bit familiar on the phone but…a lot of people sound like that on the phone. Maybe I'm just going crazy. That's probably it…ever since…_ his thoughts trailed off as he turned to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was old but not _really_ old, probably about a year or so. It showed him and a girl, both were laughing, their arms around each other…

_Am I going crazy? _Gojyo thought, as he got ready for bed. He sat down on his bed and lit a cigarette. _Ok maybe it's just some sorta weird coincidence…some people say that they feel like this when they meet someone…right…but they usually say that about…possible girlfriend/boyfriend prospects…_ "Shit." Gojyo said quietly to himself, raking the cig across the bottom of the ashtray that he kept in his room.

It always happened like this. He would be reminded somehow about **Her **and then the depression came creeping up upon him. The hand which had been holding a mug of hot green tea, now held a bottle of Jack Daniels. He looked down at the bottle. _What is wrong with me…_

_Well, might as well go to bed. _Gojyo lay down on his bed above the covers. It was a hot night and he didn't like to use the air conditioning because he always forgot to turn it off and the bill always cost a fortune. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. _Well this is great, _he thought bitterly, _the one chance that I've got at passing high-frigging-school and I'm gonna be distracted the whole time. Just great. _He slowly closed his eyes. _Christ...I am sooo screwed. _Were Gojyo's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

Hakkai drank himself to sleep that night. He lay sprawled out on his couch, the empty bottle lay on the floor. Hakkai suddenly twitched in his sleep. Then he bolted up right. He was sweating and shaking slightly. He looked slowly looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. Then he saw the bottle on the floor and remembered. He shook his head then lay back on to the sofa. He thought about the dream that he had. It had been really strange. Sha Gojyo was in it. So were two other boys. He had been in a vehicle, from what he could tell, it had been a green jeep. He was…different. He was himself, but he was older and had strange clothing on, a monocle, a complicated green shirt and khakis. Gojyo had been sitting behind him in the jeep, arguing with a smaller boy with chocolate brown and a gold band around his head. Next to him there had been a golden haired man that had white robes on and scriptures around his shoulders. Hakkai was driving them through an endless desert. He could hear the two bickering in the back. And then the blonde had pulled out a handgun and shot into the air above his head twice and started to scream something about not being hesitant to kill both of them if the didn't shut the hell up.

Hakkai didn't understand the dream at all. It seemed more like a memory. It gave him the same feeling that he had gotten when he had met Gojyo…_So familiar…_

Gojyo woke with a start. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "What the hell…" he murmured. It took him a minute before he remembered why he had woken up so suddenly. _What a weird dream._ He had been walking in a street in the rain, when he had spotted something in the street. When he had gone up to the thing he saw that it was man. A wounded man. He looked at the man's face and was shocked to a pair of emerald eyes looking back at him. Then his eyes softened, as if he were smiling. Then they closed as he lost consciousness. The more Gojyo thought about it, the more he was sure that those eyes belonged to Cho Hakkai. _I have got to be out of my fucking mind. _

A/N: Ok so the chapter is FINALLY up! My computer decided to have a series of heart attacks while I was writing this. This chapter is actually _supposed_ to be a bit short. I know all my other chappies are but I can't help it so just deal with it! Ok so…you know the drill…review and if you don't have nice comments then please don't be too mean about it.


	5. Hangover

A/N: OKAY! So this is what?…the fifth chapter? Whatever, so yea…um thanks to reviewers, you guys da best! I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer for y'all! God help me, haha!

The next day went by pretty fast, much to Hakkai's chagrin. He was kind of nervous about seeing Gojyo later. He didn't know if he could face him without remembering the dream. Gojyo looked so different yet the same somehow. In the dream, Gojyo's hair was a bit shorter than it was now and it was less vivid. Also in the dream he seemed more…manly. Not that the "present" Gojyo was feminine but the Gojyo in the dream appeared to _embrace _his masculinity more in the dream. He had worn a white shirt and a blue vest, which showed off his strong, well-muscled arms. He was also holding a slightly crushed beer can in his hand and a cigarette was dangling loosely from his lips. The look fit him but it was much different from the baggy black pants, combat boots, and (usually) black shirt that had some sort of crude comment or a band name on it. Yeah, he was definitely more mannish in the dream.

Hakkai had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into a larger boy, jock to be more specific. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, bending down to pick up the books and papers that he had dropped.

"Yeah well, watch where you're going next time, nerd." Said the jock. Hakkai rolled his eyes. He was used to the name-calling but he still thought it was really immature. He wasn't the only one, apparently. "Nerd, eh? I haven't heard anyone use that lame insult since fifth grade, I think." Hakkai looked up quickly to see the tall figure of Gojyo standing behind him looking at the jock with a eyebrow cocked. "What is that supposed to mean, Sha?" said the jock gruffly.

"It means you should come up with some better comebacks, Matusuwa." Gojyo said, sharply.

"You makin' fun of me?"

"Oh, you're a bright one, how'd you figure that one out, Sherlock?"

The Matusuwa snarled and lunged at Gojyo, who sighed and stepped to the side. Matusuwa fell to the floor, flat on his face. Three of his friends turned to face Gojyo, their fists clenched, while a fourth one bent down to check on the jock. He stood up and glared at Gojyo. "That's it, Sha. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh, no whatever shall I do." Said Gojyo in a lame, monotone voice. A crowd had formed around them now. Hakkai had picked up his books and moved backwards into the crowd. Matusuwa swung his fist at Gojyo. Gojyo ducked and then punched Matusuwa in the stomach. One of Matusuwa's friends then came up behind Gojyo and pulled him into a headlock.

"Matusuwa! Sha!" The voice of the assistant principle broke them up.

"What are doing? Why are you fighting?" Gojyo closed his eyes for a minute and sighed before he shoved the bigger kid off of him.

"Sorry, sir, things just got a little out of proportion."

"Yes, well I see that. Nonetheless I'm giving you both a detention on Saturday."

He felt all the jocks stir and heard mutters of 'team practice' and 'big game' but Gojyo wasn't all that upset. It wasn't like he was actually involved in anything so he didn't have to worry about being late for anything.

"Well that's it then. All right, kids, run along now. Off to lunch, nothing to see here." Said his teacher shooing the students away.

Hakkai stood there watching as Gojyo picked up his discarded bag. Gojyo turned to look up at him.

"Hello." He said after a minute.

"Um, hi." Hakkai said, rather awkwardly.

"What was that all about?" he asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the gang of jocks that were walking away.

"Oh, nothing, just a little misunderstanding. Um, why did you intervene?"

"Ah, I dunno. I can't stand those guys and I figured that I should probably just screw with him for the hell of it, y'know? He gets mad over the dumbest things and, no offense, but you looked a bit lost and I just thought I'd help ya out. You are helping me pass high school after all."

That was true, Hakkai thought. He probably did look a bit disoriented, what with the dream still on his mind and the lingering effects of the Jack Daniels. They headed off to lunch, walking in silence.

"So…do you usually get that?" Gojyo said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Get what?"

"The 'nerd' shit."

Hakkai smiled slightly. "Not as much as I used to. It was kinda hard during middle school 'cause that's when your trying to get a good reputation for yourself but it doesn't bother me now." They walked in silence again until they reached the computer lab, where Hakkai stopped suddenly. "Uh…whats up?" Gojyo said uncertainly. He didn't know if they were walking _together_ or if they just happened to be going to the same place at the same pace.

"I eat my lunch in here usually." Hakkai said gesturing towards the lab.

"Oh," Gojyo said. "Why?"

"Just doing homework I guess. I try to fit a lot of it into my schedule at school so that I have more time to do…other things at home." Hakkai mentally kicked himself for saying that. He did not have anything to do later but it was just a habit of his to do stuff here so that he went home he could spend time with…_Her._

"Oh…right." Gojyo said, cocking an eyebrow. "So I guess I'll leave ya to it."

"Yeah. I'll see you later then. We're still on for tonight?" Hakkai asked.

"Yep." Said Gojyo, and before he had a chance to say goodbye, a familiar voice called his name. He turned to see Sanzo and Goku coming towards him.

"Hey did you really just get into a fight?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Matusuwa. We've both got a detention." Gojyo replied, shrugging.

"And I wasn't there? Dammit. I hate that Backstreet Boy wannabe." He said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Calm down, monkey." Sanzo said, whacking him on the back of his head.

"Ooowww!"

Hakkai nearly dropped his books. He couldn't believe it. _Those…those people. They were in my dream too. I'm sure of it. _The blonde looked almost exactly the same only the red chakra that had been on his forehead was gone, and his hair was a bit shorter. The smaller brunette looked the most different. He had had short hair in the dream and a gold band around his head, now, his hair was much longer and messier and the mysterious band was gone. They sounded the same and acted the same. It was starting to unnerve him.

"Um…well I won't hold you back any longer. S-see you tonight, Gojyo. E-enjoy your lunch." He practically ran into the computer lab. He stood there for a minute panting. _What the hell?_

"Who was that?" Sanzo inquired.

"Um that would be my math tutor." Gojyo answered, raising his eyebrows at the closed doors. They left, walking to the cafeteria.

"Y'know…that guy seems familiar." Goku said once they had gotten their meals and sat down to eat.

"You felt it too? He reminded me of someone too. I'm not sure who though." Gojyo said furrowing his brow.

"Maybe he's just got one of those faces. He looked familiar to me as well." Sanzo said, opening his bottle of water.

"Or maybe…we were all friends in a previous life!" Goku laughed as he said it. Gojyo chuckled slightly but the then the thought of the dream came back to him…_What if…nah…stupid monkey logic. _

From the back of the cafeteria, two pairs of eyes watched the trio eat their lunch.

"Well, Jiroushen," said a cool, female voice, "It looks like our little heroes have finally reunited…well almost."

"Why do I put up with you, my lady?" said the always tense voice of the assistant principle.

"Because you are wise beyond your many years." Said the woman, walking away. "And don't call me that," she yelled back, "We're supposed to be incognito, remember?" And with a cackle rounded the corner and disappeared.

Jiroushen winced and looked back at the three young men, who were now bickering loudly. He sighed and walked away.

A/N: Ok I know what your thinking, "When is she gonna get to the damn tutoring session?" I'M GETTING THERE! It was going to be on this chapter but my computer is shit and it keeps saying weird stuff and itsdriving me mad so...one thing at a time...


End file.
